


bargain detergent

by blackholehuman



Series: Ties to Living [1]
Category: you know the one - Fandom
Genre: F/F, skate fast eat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholehuman/pseuds/blackholehuman
Summary: naked bear





	bargain detergent

**Author's Note:**

> HE WILL RISE THE DARK ONE WILL COME THE RECKONING IS UPON US FLEE WHILE YOU CAN OR STEAK YOUR CLAIM ON THIS EARTH AND FOLLOW HIM WITH HIS MILLIONS OF OTHER FOLLOWERS HE WILL RISE HE WILL RISE HE WILL RISE

Baz was playing the violin in the tune of that one song you know the one

“I guess i love you” simon said “i have wings and a tail spoilers i guess”

“Yeah okay” he responded

“Nut” simon said again

“Hgsuhghiohifj” baz said angstily

“Oh okay” simon said again the sequel

“Im gonna go seepins”

“A”

Baz went to bed lazily and not like a lizard 

Simon got angry

Bazn sai “why u andgry”

Simon says “cause ur name sounds like lizard”

“Me too thanks” baz said “nut” he also then said again

“He angru”y6tffffffff

“Haha u fatred” simon says while eating a lamburghini

“Oh no” baz responded “ my violin broked” 

“Fuck” simon said because pg thirteen moieves alow one bad word per movie

“Ph my fuching god he ph=u=ck=in=g= ==de=ad============================”  
=]\>?  
///////////  
?////T

**Author's Note:**

> ... . --.- ..- . .-.. / ... . --.- ..- . .-.. / ... . --.- ..- . .-.. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751245


End file.
